The present invention is directed to an exercise device for use for attachment to a seat or chair, and particularly for use in a vehicle by either the passengers or operator of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a seat cushion and connected exercise equipment that is attachable, for example, to the seat of a vehicle to provide a facility for allowing the occupant of the seat to perform a variety of exercises while seated in the vehicle.
Increasingly, both at work and leisure, individuals find themselves in seated positions for extended periods with little or no opportunity for physical activity and with a resultant diminution of their faculties. In particular, for example, driver fatigue and tension brought about by lack of physical activity on long trips in cars, trucks, airplanes, and other motor vehicles or crafts is a leading cause of accidents. While it has long been recommended that drivers and others operating vehicles over long distances routinely and periodically stop and get out of the vehicles to exercise themselves, such interruptions are not always practical, for example, in situations where stopping and resting facilities are not available or where traffic makes such stops inadvisable or impossible. In such situations, lengthy periods of remaining seated with minimal movement of the body and limbs can induce a form of fatigue as well as a hypnotic fixation on the road ahead that ultimately can result in the driver becoming dangerously drowsy and inattentive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for providing stimulating activity in the form of exercise to individuals required to be seated over extended periods, particularly to both the passengers and operator of vehicles, especially when involved in long, uninterrupted trips or when driving in heavy traffic or over extended periods of time. Such a system should be portable, relatively inexpensive and adaptable to standard seating arrangements. The system should also provide an effective and varied form of exercise for the individual without interfering with the individual""s activity such as operating a vehicle or requiring that the vehicle stop during the exercise regimen.
Additional objects and advantageous of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The device can also accommodate leg exercises.
To achieve the above and other objects of the invention and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an exercise device is provided which comprises a seat cushion having a bottom and back, and a provision for the attachment of elastic straps with hand grips at various locations on the cushion to provide a device to enable the user to engage in an exercise regimen involving the arms and hands while seated on the cushion. By including a provision for attachment of the exercise straps at a variety of locations around the perimeter of the seat cushion, a large number of exercises can be performed by the individual including stretching and lifting using both the arms and wrists. Further, the degree of elasticity of the exercise straps can be varied to suit the needs of the particular individual using the device and the length of the straps can also be varied to better accommodate individuals of different size and to accommodate different exercise activities. It is to be understood that this general description and the detailed description which follows, while exemplary and explanatory, are not restrictive of the invention.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, illustrate the embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.
The back portion and bottom portion are hinged relative to each other at 22 to permit folding.